Patrick Star
Appearance Patrick Star is a pink anthropomorphic star fish with large eyes, black eyebrows and has a pointy head. Patrick does have hands and feet, but they all end in smooth points. The only piece of clothing that Patrick is seen wearing are his green swimming trunks with purple Hawaiian flowers on them. Skellington's Revenge Patrick is first seen playing a video game of SpongeBob in space, while he is riding in a bathtub. he crashes into a rock which sends him flying into the mouth of a terrifying monster. thankfully this too was fake, and was meerly something SpongeBob was watching on tv. after learning about Christmas, spongebob gathers Patrick, Squidward and mr Krabs to tell them everything he knows. Patrick instantly loves the idea of Santa delivering presents, while Squidward believes he could be fake. later Patrick and SpongeBob are seen outside the Krusty Krab with a machine that will deliver the letters "in bottles" to Santa, from here they start delivering everyone's letters. including the tf2 crew, the edds, and even a few ponies show up. Patrick and SpongeBob start preparing for santas arrival, when they are accidentally crushed by the deku tree in an attempt to cut it down for decoration. they continue to prepare, by buying items including, the missile-toe,"a single rocket powered toe". after heavy and his cousins arrive to perform their nutcracker, kicking routine, Patrick decides to give it a try. but he aentaccidlly kicks the nearest heavy who gets mad and blasts him off the stage. his luck doesn't change when he decides to be the star for their Christmas tree. as he lands on the top of the tree, he is impaled through his butt, and screams in pain, which is even heard from the surface of the sea. when SpongeBob announces the last letter will be delivered, Patrick holds a bottle of alcohol and encourages him to "let er rip!". but upon realising squidward hasn't written his letter yet, everyone rushes to his house in an attempt to make him come outside, but squid ward ignores them all. suddenly Jack Skellington shows up disguised as Santa, to which Patrick and ed are instantly fooled. but after realising jack is an imposter, jack opens up an inter dimensional portal "via, a painting", to which everyone including patrick and SpongeBob are sucked into. the group wake up as Jack reappears and summons a monster called,"the hiver", who resembles bugs bunny. in fear, Patrick ,ed and fluttershy run for it and attempt to hide in a nearby igloo. inside they find patchy and the place filled with ice cream. but patchy threatens to take all three of their livers, as the ice cream scoops turn into boos. fluttershy mangages to fly ed and Patrick away from him. but she crashes into a floating boulder which results in Patrick falling to his death. he splits into pieces and his organs are slowly devoured by patchy. after SpongeBob sees patricks soul, trapped in the rivers furnace body, spongebob ,ed and heavy attempt to free their lost friends. in the end jack destroys the hiver himself, releasing everyones souls. patricks soul decides to do the best idea he could think of,"PUSH!", and evesryone's souls imobilizes the hiver, for jack to destroy it. everyone is sent back to bikini bottom in presents, where they wake up on Christmas day, alive and fully restored. mobrosstidios appears and a final picture is taken of our heroes, including Patrick who fists the air in celebration. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Love Suck's Balls Category:Squidward Gets Possessed by a Bad Lemon Category:Skellington's Revenge